Chuck vs The Harvard Girl
by LongLiveChuck
Summary: Chuck Bartowski, one of Stanford's best students, is constantly juggling dates, the antics of his best friend, Bryce Larkin, and the world of tech and engineering. But when he meets a certain blonde at a party, his life takes a turn for the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs. the Harvard Girl **

**Chuck Bartowski, one of Stanford's best students, is constantly juggling dates, the antics of his best friend, Bryce Larkin, and the challenging world of tech and engineering. But when he meets a certain blonde at a joint college party, his life takes a turn for the unexpected. **

**A/N: Someone better check Guinness, because I'm damn sure I'm breaking some sort of record with all these stories. Why? Honestly, I may stop writing sooner or later and I want all my ideas to be out on the table, so there. This one came to me quite randomly, and I have no idea how things will work, but we'll see. Thanks as always for stopping by and reading, hopefully you'll enjoy this one. **

**Chapter One: **

**-Stanford University: Palo Alto, CA: March 17th, 2007-**

"I can't believe we're wasting our time on this." Charles Bartowski shook his head in half amusement, half disbelief as he sat in front of Bryce's laptop, as he and Bryce typed in the last few codes.

"Wasting our time?" Bryce grinned. "I don't recall you saying that when Zork first came up." He replied, smoothing his dark hair back, out of his chiseled face. Chuck glanced up at him, then back at the computer. How did a guy like that become such a nerd?

"Honestly, I didn't think we'd go so far as to re-write an entirely new game." Chuck admitted with a smile of his own, clacking away at the keys.

"Why not? The Kappa Alpha freshman will love this." He smirked victoriously, as Chuck rolled his eyes. That fraternity would be the end of him.

"Something tells me that they don't play Zork…" Chuck mused, waiting for the program to start up so that they could demo it.

"I'll bet you ten bucks you're wrong." Bryce told him cheekily.

"Whatever, I really have to go study for the exam tomorrow anyway. Collinson has no mercy with those." Chuck told his best friend as he nodded knowingly and sympathetically.

"You know what you need?" Bryce asked happily, perking up at his apparent thought.

"What's that?" Chuck gave him the time of day yet again.

"A party. A really great, kick ass party. You could loosen up, drink a little, meet new girls…." He added the last part in a playful yet suggestive tone, as if to tease him. "Maybe talk to some old ones, hmm?" Bryce smirked.

"Jill's sweet, and really smart and-"Chuck was cut off.

"-hot." Bryce finished, nodding. "But?"

"She's just…..I don't know man, I don't see us going very far." Chuck spoke from the heart. In all honesty, Jill was probably perfect for him. He just didn't reciprocate her apparently strong feelings.

"Chuck, you're crazy." Bryce finished, grinning as the text appeared on the screen.

Watching Chuck type, Bryce folded his arms over his chest. "I'm throwing a party with the guys this Friday night." He declared rather loudly, as Chuck glanced up at him, a nervous look crossing his features.

"God…..Bryce, are you sure that's a good idea? We've got midterms coming up, and we need to be-"

"-prepared, whatever." Bryce replied flippantly, having none of it. "You only go through college once, my friend."

"-And the goal isn't to get wasted at every corner." Chuck quipped.

"I can argue that…..Look, anyway, you need a break, and I'm doing this for you. Please?" He begged.

"Fine….." Chuck sighed, hoping the subject would pass if he agreed.

"Jill or no Jill, it's time you got yourself a girl."

**-0-**

**-Harvard University: Cambridge, Massachusetts: March 17th, 2007-**

"Ugh, Walker, you said college would be fun." Carina complained as she filed her nails boredly, lying on the bed. Observing Sarah type away at her laptop was quickly becoming her least favorite pastime.

"No I didn't." Sarah replied busily attacking her essay. "Law school is never easy."

"Why are we here again?" Carina huffed unhappily, glancing at her gorgeous blonde room mate.

"Because we were the best in our class, and I wanted to." Sarah answered readily. "You chose to tag along…..it's not my fault Harvard simply accepted you." She replied a hint of sarcasm there as well.

"Hey…. sexy, fluent in three plus languages, straight A's…..who wouldn't pick me?" she smirked jokingly as Sarah rolled her eyes at her for the umpteenth time that day.

"You're really a wonder, Carina." Sarah finished her essay after the third straight hour of typing, falling back onto her bed with a sigh.

"Take it easy Walker….one more key and you might've died." She teased, though concern was evident for her friend.

"No matter how much I get done, there's always more…." Sarah sighed, burying her head in her pillow, stress overcoming her.

"Tell me about it….six party invites in one week, huh? That's pretty good." Carina smirked proudly. "One was even from a friend from Stanford…..California, Walker. Too good to miss…..I hear they throw killer parties…." She tempted Sarah slowly.

"Are you kidding?" Sarah scoffed. "You're telling me to just up and leave at one of the hardest points of law school to leave and party at Stanford?"

"Mhmm…..they've got really hot guys there…..c'mon Walker, please?"

"No. Way." Sarah replied firmly.

"Please?" Carina repeated unhappily.

"No….." Sarah replied, watching Carina's facial expressions switch to that of a lost puppy, eyes glimmering.

"Walker…..don't make me go alone….." Carina pleaded in a faux manner. "Plus, I miss the fun version of you…..you're young, remember?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, in faux anger.

"I'm just saying, you used to be so risky and fun….."Carina defended her statement. "But now you're all business….."

"Law School will do that to you…." Was Sarah's uneager response.

"That's why you should go to this party!" Carina finished with a grin, watching as her argument simply completed it's self.

"Fine….." Sarah sighed reluctantly, the last one jabbing her. "I'll try to be more fun…..Plus, we can make a quick drive to San Diego anyway…..My parents really wanted to see me…..we can surprise them."

"Great." Carina smirked. "Because I already said we'd be there."

"When is this?" Sarah sighed gently.

"Friday night….we've got two days."

**A/N: Okay guys, so this is my college non spy fic. Should be pretty light hearted and fun, no spies until….maybe never. Anyway, I know it was short….consider it a preview. Thanks a million for reading, let me know what you think? Keeper? Or should I delete it? As always, have a great one guys. **

**-LLC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know, my updates are infrequent and scattered, but hopefully that's clearing up. Next story to be updated after this should be dream team, so definitely keep an eye out for that one. Other than that, I just wanted to say a quick thanks for all the support and kind reviews and messages. This story is the youngest and needs it the most, so thanks for all the kind words guys. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one. **

**Chapter Two: **

"Bitchin party, bro." came Steve's voice from across the room.

"Yeah." Bryce called with a grin, shaking his head as he turned to Chuck. "Freshman are impressed so easily." He laughed, though Chuck barely made out what he said over the loud beat of the music filling the hallways.

Chuck's head hurt. Collinson's test was tomorrow, he couldn't afford to get anything less than a perfect score. He felt like he was wasting his time here, at a loud, crowded frat party.

"Any luck finding a girl?" Bryce asked, as they approached the front door, which was open. As they neared it, Chuck began to hear him better.

"Nope, and I don't really plan to…" Chuck admitted, as Bryce grinned unexpectedly in response.

"Good, I've been saving someone for you to meet…."

"-Who?"

Chuck never finished. Within seconds, he witnessed a tall, drop dead gorgeous red head walk in through the door, smirking upon seeing Bryce. The two greeted each other in standard frat fashion: they made out.

Chuck glanced away awkwardly, debating on where he should escape to. The entire house was filled with drunken, dancing people.

"Carina, baby…." Bryce smirked as the two pulled away. "This is Chuck…." He nodded towards Chuck, who tried hard not to avert her hard gaze.

"Hey Chucky…..Bryce might've mentioned me before…..." she tried innocently.

"Non stop." Chuck offered a smile to his best friend's girlfriend, who in turn smiled back.

"Good." She smiled in a satisfactory manner. "Anyway, my room mate…..she's back out there, taking a call." She motioned to the front, past the door. "Should be in pretty soon."

"Make her feel at home, Chuck. It's her first time here." Bryce winked at Chuck and strode off, arm around the model –esque red head.

Chuck shook his head, sighing as he could no longer stand the stuffy air in that room. Stepping out, he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment. God, he was totally not frat material. How did Bryce even convince him to join?

Taking a moment to appreciate the rare quiet outside the house, he thought about Jill's compliments that day. He shook his head gently. What on earth did she see in him that made her want him so badly anyway?

Suddenly, he felt a bump on his shoulder. Turning, he froze. Before him, was none other than an angel, or some sort of goddess? She had long, smooth blonde hair, which framed her beautiful face, with sea blue eyes he immediately found his own brown orbs to be locked with. She had one hell of a body, but he barely noticed.

Sarah blinked, reacting to the tall, handsome stranger in a similar fashion. Taking a step back, she tried to think of something to say, though she found herself lost in his sweet chocolate eyes and sudden comforting smile.

"Oh…..uh…..I'm so sorry…." Sarah snapped out of her dream like state first, apologizing politely.

Chuck smiled in a friendly way, watching the new girl before him. "No worries…..Carina's room mate?" he guessed.

"Um…..yeah, how'd you know?" Sarah asked, revealing a stunning smile as she did so.

"She told me you'd be out here…..and you're wearing a Harvard jacket….so…." he smiled, as she nodded shyly.

"You must be a friend of Bryce's…." Sarah began, knowing little of her room mate's boyfriend's affairs.

"Uh, yeah….we're best friends." Chuck nodded with a smile. "I'm Chuck…Bartowski." He added with a grin, holding his hand out.

"Sarah…." She began. "Sarah Walker….." she shook his hand, feeling some sort of shock as they touched, and immediately jolting back slightly.

"I take it you're not too much of a party guy, huh Chuck?" Sarah asked kindly as she noticed he was outside.

"Yeah, Fresh air is more of my thing. Bryce is the big shot…school and study is my concern." He replied knowingly.

"Couldn't have said it better myself…..Carina's the outgoing one. I have no idea why I tag along…."

"I thought the same thing about Bryce until now …..If I get to meet people like you, it's completely worth it." Chuck said, smoothly working his way into conversation.

'_Oh my god…..what the hell was that, Romeo?'_ He thought to himself.

Sarah immediately found herself blushing at the guy before her. "That's sweet Chuck, thank you….." she replied, losing her usual confidence. He made her feel somewhat vulnerable like high school…..only…..in a good way this time, it seemed.

"So, Harvard….." Chuck began, as Sarah seemed to lean against the rail across from him, watching with a smile. "What's it like?"

"Stressful…..I'm studying law…..you never really know how much work it really is, until you sit down and pull somewhere around twenty all nighters." Sarah admitted, happy to talk about things she knew with someone who seemed like he genuinely cared.

Chuck nodded. "Engineering and Tech…..same story." He smiled. "Kind of makes you wonder what the hell you're doing a party like this when you could be studying….huh?" he smiled when Sarah eagerly nodded in agreement.

"But…..I'm starting to enjoy my decision to come a little bit more now." Sarah smiled bits of her older, more outgoing self coming into view. "Plus, Carina says I'm getting boring…..so maybe this was a good idea after all." She smiled.

"Bryce says the same thing…..don't feel left out." Chuck assured her. "Can I get you a drink? Do you want to come inside?" he suddenly asked, thinking he was holding her up.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know….I think its better out here, I can actually hear you." She laughed.

Chuck nodded. "I'll just grab a couple of drinks and come right back, okay?"

"Sounds good." Sarah nodded with a smile, watching the curly haired man disappear into the party. "Thank you, Carina." She murmured amusedly to herself.

**A/N: So, now you guys get a view of what direction this story seems to be going in. Hopefully you enjoyed it; please do let me know since this is a new one! Other than that, thanks a million for reading, and have a good one, guys. **

**-LLC**


End file.
